


Lotus Girl

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [13]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Death, Dreams, F/M, Feeding, Gen, Insomnia, Kitsune, Lust, Mystery, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteenth book in "Ghost Doll." Things seemed to have cooled down around Meifu while things have gotten steamier for Tsuzuki and Anna during the springs nights. But yet, Anna finds herself unable to sleep afterwards and notices a strange tree outside of their bedroom window. It seems to be calling out to her, however she is not sure why. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki's wounds seem to be taking longer to heal and he always looks tired. The other Shinigami fear the worst ever since the Mother Kitsune has gotten free. Yet, how exactly can they be so sure about that? Surreal lemons ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> After a passionate night, the problems really begin. Surreal lemon chapter. I'm sorry it turned out shorter than what I planned.

Lotus Girl

_Chapter One: Blossoms:_

_The sea breathes its first kiss in the early morning. Its sounds drown out everything else around it as the waves crash upon the wet sand. The ocean is a beautiful mistress. She changes for every occasion- angry when there is a storm, mourning a death on her body, and happy for romantic moments. This morning, the sea is calm while life below carries on as usual._

_She controls the sea. The ocean has been her home since forever. It's her lifeblood. Her waves move at her will. They sing her song. The sea keeps her so young. She's bathing on the surface this morning. Her russet locks spread out on the salty water. She's at peace, so the ocean is calm too._

_It feels good running over her shapely body. The sun would be up soon. She closes her eyes. The gulls sing to her, singing almost like a little lullaby. The gulls stir fond memories in her heart- memories of a first love to be exact. She remembers his gentleness, his kisses, his caresses, and she even remembers him as her first. She wonders about him sometimes. Where is he now? Is he happy with his life? Has he found a wife on land? Do they have children? Does he still think about her from time to time? The water floats through her long russet locks. Her silk white dress clung to her body._

_An idea crosses her mind. She needs to show him that she still loves him some way. The beach would help her to do so. The sun rises as she swims to shore. The sand is nice and wet for her. She sticks out a pale, slender finger and traces a heart in the sand. The waves will wash it away, but she doesn't care. Her message will reach him, somehow. With that happiness, she swims back to the ocean, her home._

-Anna-

I collapsed onto Asato-kun, panting. Our bodies were covered in sweat under the sheets. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. I nuzzled his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He rested his hand on my head. Asato-kun went to sleep beside me. However, I couldn't sleep and didn't seem to understand why. My eyes scanned the darkness.  _Things have been peaceful lately_ , I thought. Asato-kun's job is going well. Our marriage is still stable, passionate in fact. I clenched my pillow.  _But why do I feel so uneasy_ , I thought. I couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling from my chest. Almost like I'm expecting something bad to happen.  _I don't know, I just…_

Suddenly, I paused when something caught my attention. My eyes strayed outside to my left. A tree stood outside our bedroom window. I lifted my head, curious. The cherry blossom petals seemed to glow an unhealthy pink in the dark. Has that tree always been there? I narrowed my eyes at the electronic pink petals floating away from the tree. That same uneasy feeling filled my chest as it did minutes ago.

An odd sound caught my ear. I couldn't exactly describe it. It wasn't like white noise, more like the sound of demonic crickets faintly chirping in the night, only a strange buzz instead of chirping. I glanced behind me. Asato-kun slept peacefully unaware of the tree outside our window. I turned back to said tree. Alone, it began an uneasy trial for me.


	2. Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month before her probation is up, Anna is granted work, but not without supervision.

_Chapter Two: Work Day:_

-Anna-

I'm actually allowed to work now. They still have me under watch in Ju-Oh-Cho, so I'm heavily monitored. I told my husband that I didn't want to sit around and do nothing all day.

"I have to do something," I said. "I can't stand feeling useless."

"Being a housewife isn't useless," he said. I shook my head.

"Please let me do something! I don't want to go stir crazy."

"You do know you will be monitored, right?"

"Yes, yes." Like I haven't heard that for the hundredth time.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes!" I insisted. Asato-kun put up his hand.

"I can't promise you anything," he said. "But I'll talk to them." My eyes lit up in up hope.

"Thank you!" I said with a bow.

"There, there," my husband said. "Don't get your hopes up, they might say no."

It took about two weeks, but I finally got approved to work, which leads to today.

I work as a grief counselor. I basically use my powers to summon souls from the dead. I can't resurrect them and they can't stay out for too long. Ten minutes is the maximum time that I am allowed. Also, I have to document which souls I summon and turn in the paperwork to Ju-Oh-Cho. It's a pain, but I'm in no position to complain. My first job is why these terms are in place.

I got an e-mail from Yoko-chan's school. Before I did the job in question, I accidently summoned the soul of a prostitute. Her son must have told his friends and my client overheard him. To make a long story short, the client had me summon her daughter's soul in exchange for files on Papa's blood work to see if he had seir potential to the Mother. Turned out, the nurse had killed her daughter and used me to commit suicide out of guilt. Because I summoned a vengeful spirit that killed a human, I ended up on probation for eight months by Ju-Oh-Cho. Asato-kun lost a month's pay as well. (Actually, it was half of it. He lost the other half for destroying the library during another fight with Terazuma-san.) Couple that with me accidentally killing Sharon while on probation, Ju-Oh-Cho have really tight tabs on me. On top of all that, since I'm under Asato-kun's care, anytime I mess up, it'll come back and reflect on him. So, I can't have any problems today. Plus, a higher official will monitor me on this first day. I am to call Ju-Oh-Cho as soon as I get a job. There came a knock on my door. Ah, just in time. I walked over to the door and peeked out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Official Noga," a man announced. "I have come to monitor your work progress." My lips curved into a little smile. I just hope this guy's not a tight ass.

"Alright," I said. I unlocked the door to let him in. He didn't smile and his eyes looked rather baggy behind his glasses. His hair and clothes, on the other hand, looked nice and fresh.

"Uh… hi," I said. "Please come in." He didn't say a word as he walked past me, bowing.  _Not much for chit-chat, I see. Okay then…_  Noga-san walked around the apartment as if he was inspecting it. I try not to let the stress get to me.

"Can I offer you anything?" I asked. "Tea? Coffee?"

"No," the older man said.  _Right…_  I walked over to my laptop and booted it up.

"I get clients through e-mail," I explained. Those dull eyes stayed on me as I opened up my e-mail. Noga-san came over look. I had ten messages this morning. Eight of them from my friends in America.

"Look here," I said. "I've got two potential clients already." I opened the first message. "Dear Niwa-san, I came across your ad in the paper. I lost my fiancée in a car accident just recently and I would like to see her one last time. Can you help me out?" I turned to my "baby-sitter." "Does this meet with your approval?" Noga-san read over the message himself.

"How is this in the paper?" he asked.

"Watari and his lab came up with this neat trick," I explained. "Only those in real grief can see it." Noga-san took down the notes in his notepad.

"So will you accept this job?" he asked. I read over the contents of the e-mail again.

"I'll look at the other one before I decide," I said. I tuned out the pen scratching on paper as I opened the e-mail.

"Dear Niwa-san," I read. "I am writing in response to your ad. My mother passed away from cancer last week and I never got to say goodbye. Could you let me see her one last time?" I turned to Noga-san. "Does this meet with your approval?" He read this e-mail and took notes.

"So, which one will you take?" he asked. I sat back and weighed my options.

"I'll need to interview these clients to see," I said. I opened up two new messages to reply them both.

"Thank you for your reply," I said as I typed. "I will be happy to help you, but first I must ask you a couple of questions. Were you and your loved one on good terms before you died? I have to know before I can get started. I do not summon onryo for the sake of the griever's safety. Please bring a photograph of the deceased for me to summon. Thank you for your time, Niwa-san." I let my "baby-sitter" proofread before I sent off both messages. I sat back and turned to Noga-san.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for a reply from one or both and then set up a time and location to meet," I explained. Noga-san took down notes in reply. I frowned as I turned back to the computer screen. One more month before probation is over. This guy will observe me for three weeks. I have to fill out paperwork after each job. Plus, I didn't get any sleep last night. I rubbed my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said as I rose to my feet to get another energy shot from the kitchen.


	3. Skylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki tells Anna that's he going to be on a long case and probably won't be home for nights. So, he decides to give her a little "send-off." Surreal lemon chapter.

_Chapter Three: Skylight:_

My cell phone rang that evening.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Anna!" Asato-kun exclaimed on the other line. I sat up in a heartbeat.

"Asato-kun!"

"I'll be home in a few minutes. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Meet me at the top of the apartment building," he told me. I furrowed my brows, frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. "Just meet me in the corridor of the top floor." I smiled, still confused as to what he was planning.

"Okay…" I said. Asato-kun chuckled.

"I'll be right there," he said. "Love you." He hung up before I could speak. I stared at my phone.  _Okay then… What is that boy up to now?_

In five minutes, I paced around the empty corridor and peeked downwards outside. The city lights looked blinding. They reminded me of my college days in California. I began thinking about my friends. How are they now? How are Aunt Allison and Aunt Daisy? How is Henry these days? Is he married with children now? The sound of footsteps broke into my thoughts. I glanced behind me.

"Who's there?" I whispered. A strong pair of hands reached under my arms and pulled me in. He rested his chin on my head.

"It's just me," my husband replied in a low voice.

"Well hello there," I said to the child-like shinigami behind me. He chuckled as his hands went for the buttons on my lacy white shirt. I tried to keep a poker face.

"To what do I owe this lovely view of Meifu at night?" I asked.

"I'm going to be on a big case for a few days," Asato-kun murmured. His hand moved down to the second button.

"And?"

"I won't be home at nights." He went to my third button.

"So you called me up here just to tell me that?" I asked. Asato-kun shook his head.

"No," he murmured. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?" I asked. He turned my body to face him. I looked up to see violet eyes drowned in lust. His lips came within inches of mine.

"I just thought you would get bored without me," he murmured. I broke into a smirk.

"Oh, I'll manage," I said. He grabbed my hips.

"Yes, I know," he said. His hands unzipped my shorts quickly. It didn't take me long to see where this was handed.

"Oh… that kind of bored," I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, aiming to sound husky and seductive. My white jean shorts dropped to my ankles.

"Out here, in this corridor, above the city?" I asked.

"If that's okay with you?" he whispered in my ear. I tried not to give in just yet as he nibbled on my ear lobe. I closed my eyes.

"What if we get caught?" I asked. He pressed his lips against mine; his way of saying, "Don't ask questions." I shut my mouth.  _Alright, you win there, boy. I'll follow your lead._  His hands came down to my thighs. I shivered as he took his time pushing them apart. I let off a small gasp. He took advantage of this and darted his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to my panties. I fought to stay calm, but I was already getting wet. My panties slid down to my ankles as well. Asato-kun broke off the kiss for air. His eyes stayed on my bra as he undid his belt. He already had a tent in his trousers. A hungry tent is more like it. He quickly took down his trousers and boxers and pulled me in close.

_It only rains two times a year in the city of water. The clear sky is only the prelude to the coming rain. Young and old watch the fat, well-hung clouds in the sky. They count down for the rain like the New Year. Despite the water splashing throughout the city, life is rather dry. Yet, everything looks as normal. In fact, everyone is setting up for the festival tonight. Pink and red banners float through the sky, welcoming the well-hung clouds. The drizzle has already started. The women in the city wait for the life-giving rain. To them, rain brings fertility. Even though they are barren, the rain makes them beautiful, even just for the spring. So, they put on their best kimono and their finest make-up._

_A bored, handsome man wanders his waiting hometown. It's the same thing every spring and autumn. He sighs and looks at the drizzling well-hung clouds. He too loves the rain, but it's not enough anymore. The adolescent boy sighs to himself again._  I just wish…  _Actually, he doesn't know what he wants exactly. He just wishes for something to happen._

_Suddenly, a soft moan fills his ears. The boy looks ahead of him. A girl with russet hair lies on the ground, looking up at the sky. The big puddle next to her mirrors the fat, erect clouds in the sky. The drizzle falls upon her blue and white yukata. She's waiting for something or someone. He stares at her, curious. Who is this girl? The pale glow of her pure skin draws him to walk closer. The girl turns her head to him. The boy freezes in his tracks._

_"Uh… hello…" he says. The boy in his kimono looks for the right words. "Have I seen you from somewhere?" The girl turns her eyes to the hung sky._

_"No," she says._

_"Then, are you new here?"_

_"No." Her eyes stay on the sky. "I'm searching." He stands over her at this point._

_"What are you searching for?" he asks her. This girl smiles at the heavy sky._

_"I'll know when I find it," she replies. He lies down to join her._

_"What is your name?" he asks. The girl points to the sky. The well-hung clouds finally empty their heavy load upon the city. The rain fed the flooded homeland like it did last autumn. The women all feel their youth return. The men feel like children again. The boy feels his own strength rise again for the season. He turns to see that the girl in blue has changed. The blue in her yukata has smoothed down into white. The cool red in her eyes matches the flower in her hair. The boy lifts his head._

_"You're…" he begins to say. The rain drowns out her voice as she begins to speak. He stares at her and then…_

_He has vanished._

-Anna-

Asato-kun looked me in the eye. My head felt so out of it. I couldn't even respond when he asked if I was alright. His voice sounded so distant. My husband had to drag me along with him back to our own apartment.


	4. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another sleepless night, Anna calls up one of her old friends to check up on her ex-boyfriend, Henry.

_Chapter Four: Wandering:_

I should be sleeping now. Yet, here I am, wide awake staring at the ceiling. Asato-kun already went to sleep. Nothing can wake that man. I rolled my eyes.  _Lucky!_  I rolled over on my side and my eyes caught that tree outside our window. Its pink petals made my stomach churn. I narrowed my eyes at it. This tree looks bigger than all of the others here in Meifu, but I'm not sure. I blinked, tilting my head. The more I think about it, the more that I can't stop asking about this damn tree. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't here when I first moved in. I sat up, starting at the pink blossoms.

For some reason, they reminded me of the Eda clan legend. Sen made a pact with the mother to save his dying fiancée. Desperation drives people to do rash things. That mixed with love is just messy. I closed my eyes at that thought. That's what happened with my Asato-kun and with Henry.  _Wait a minute, why has my ex been on my mind today?_  I shook my head.  _Weird…_  I had his memories of me erased for both our sakes. No, I don't regret it at all. So why has he been on my mind today?

I glanced over at the clock on the wall.  _It's one in the morning already? No way, it couldn't have been that long. Oh man, I really need to sleep._  However, I didn't understand why I did this next thing. I got out of bed and went over to my bag. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number in my head. I glanced over at the futon as the other line rang. Yeah, he's not getting up until he has to. All of Meifu could be in flames right now and Asato-kun would sleep right through it.

"Hello?" a hard Jersey accent asked. I leaned my back against the wall.

"Angie," I whispered. "It's me."

"Anna?" my friend asked. "What's the matter? Why are you whispering like that?"

"Shhh!" I said. "It's one in the morning here."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

I swallowed before I spoke.  _Oh crap, why am I doing this? I could just hang up. Hang up and forget this whole thing. It's so easy. I could do it. Really I could…_  "Uh… how's Henry?"

"Why?"

I pressed my lips together.  _The impulse felt good at the time._  "We got into a fight last year when he found me," I lied. "He went back to California after he couldn't get me to leave Japan and now he pretends that he doesn't know who I am."

"So that's it," Angie mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, we wondered why he didn't remember you."

"Yes, how is he?"

"You can ask yourself; he's over here with us right now."

"Wait… us?"

"Yeah, Clare is getting married and we're celebrating right at Applebee's right now."

"Oh."

"Would you like to speak to him now?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to know how he was."

"He's fine, anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to bed. Sadly by two in the morning, I still couldn't sleep. I turned my attention back to that tree outside. The glowing is giving me the creeps. Nearly jumped at that sound again. The demonic crickets were a bit louder than last night. I winced as I rubbed my ears.

_What the hell?_  The buzzing didn't stop until about three in the morning. Again, I didn't get any sleep at all.


	5. Little Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Hisoka begin the latest case when little key notes of the bigger picture arise.

_Chapter Five: Little Drops:_

He knew something is wrong. He's known since last night. No, he's suspected earlier than that. Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at Chiba Inu Cram School. Girls between sixteen and eighteen have turned up dead in the bathroom here. Not a single scratch on the bodies; they just looked to have dropped dead in the stall. Only their hearts have been removed. No blood or injuries; just broken glass around them in the stall. It's as if a ghost reached in and took out the heart. Tsuzuki and Hisoka examined the latest crime scene.

Konoe sent them out here this morning. They got the assignment last night. Nothing suspicious turned up during the night classes. Chances were these attacks occurred in the morning. Tsuzuki turned to his partner.

"How many has it been so far?" he asked.

"Six," Hisoka said.

"Ah," the older man replied. He noticed the peaceful expression on Hisoka's face.

"Did something good happen lately?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No," Hisoka said. "Why do you ask?" His partner shrugged.

"You just looked happier lately," he said. "I was just wondering."

"Not much," Hisoka said. He turned back to inspect the next stall. Now, Tsuzuki was curious.

"Why the morning?" he asked.

"What?" Hisoka asked.

"Why kill in the morning during classes? It seems too risky that way."

"Maybe they like the thrill."

"Ah." Tsuzuki paused when his finger cut across something sharp. "Ow." He looked down to see blood on a glass shard.

"Is something wrong?" he heard Hisoka ask as he looked at the wound. Tsuzuki jerked his head upwards.

"Nothing," he lied. "Apparently, they didn't get all the glass up in here."

"Be careful around here," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki down at his finger. His eyes filled with concern when he noticed that the cut didn't heal quickly like it normally would. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Two days ago, Tsuzuki gave himself a paper cut when he was looking over the "Cupid Killer" case files from last month. He thought it was his imagination when he noticed that he was still bleeding three minutes later. The shinigami didn't understand why, but yet he couldn't ease away one thought that was sparked by Watari the other day. Tsuzuki shook his head.  _Wait, wait_ , he thought.  _I don't have proof of that yet. It would be better to ask and get it over with it._

"Hey Hisoka," the older shinigami spoke up.

"Yes" his partner asked.

"Did we file in that information with that hostess from Kabukicho?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why do ask?"

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking." The younger shinigami's hand brushed up against the handle. He froze as the disturbing images flooded his head.

One of the victims entered the stall. She paused when she felt a prickle down her nape. The girl jumped at the sensation and looked around.

"Hello?" she asked. She didn't even get to let out a gasp after that. The victim fell to ground, dead and cold.

Hisoka drew back his hand. He panted as he tried to get his head back together. He only saw one clue of the killer.

"Tsuzuki!" the boy yelled as he flung open the bathroom door. His partner turned and shushed him.

"Did you hear that?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"What?" Hisoka asked. The older shinigami listened as he headed to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked into the hall. Hisoka walked over and took a look. They were greeted by dead silence and no one in sight. Well, no one except for a black-haired figure talking to a man in white. Actually, the man in white did the talking while the creature made an incoherent whimpering noise with each response. Hisoka's jaw dropped.

The man in white paused and glanced over in their direction. The shinigami took a step back in shock. Muraki smirked at them as the long-haired creature squawked at him. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he covered his mouth.  _No way…_  The doctor stayed quiet as a couple teachers peeked out of their classrooms in curiosity. The shinigami vanished just in time.


	6. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does her first job.

_Chapter Six: Don't Cry:_

-Anna-

I stood at the crosswalk this morning. I have a job today. The person who lost their mother to cancer replied back in an instant message.

"Hi, my name is Ueno Hiromi," she wrote. "I wrote to you about my mother. She and I used to be on good terms. We fought during my teen years. I hadn't talked to her in long time. I selfishly refused to see her when she was sick. I am regretting it even more when I didn't make it to the funeral."

"And you want to apologize to her?" I typed.

"Yes."

"Alright. Where do you work?"

"Bplats."

"Okay then, meet me at the crosswalk to where your office building is. We will head to the park from there. Don't forget the picture so I will know who exactly I am summoning."

"I'll give you the map."

I received the directions through e-mail. "I will meet you at noon."

"Understood," Hiromi-san typed. One phone call to Ju-Oh-Cho later and here I was at the crosswalk.

I looked among the crowd of people. Noga-san stood behind me, watching and taking notes, but only I could see him. To be honest, it's creepy. He doesn't speak and he never smiles. I tried to stay focused. If my attention went back to him every five minutes, the clients will think I'm crazy. I leapt back when I heard my phone ringing. It took me a minute to calm down and answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Niwa-san?" a woman asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Ueno-san."

I looked through the busy crowd for her. "Where are you?"

"I'm down the street." I turned and looked up to see a pale, fat hand waving me down.

"Oh, I see you!" I said. "Come over towards me!"

"Yes ma'am," she said. I watched and waited as she made her way over to me. By the time the sign changed to walk, I got a good look at my client. Her grey suit hugged her cute, chubby frame. Her short, black hair shaped her face. I have never seen such rosy cheeks before in my life.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a bow. I bowed back.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. "Shall we go?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied. I rolled my shoulders.

"Alright," I said. "Stay by me." We began our walk across the street and ended up at the park. We came to a rest on a bench. Hiromi-san handed me a bright pink bag.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Payment," she said. "They are chocolate and red bean taiyaki. My husband baked them fresh this morning. He works with my niece in a bakery downtown."

"You didn't have to…" I said.

"I know you don't accept money," Hiromi-sand said. "Please take this instead." I laughed in a sheepish way. I could feel Noga-san's eyes on my back as he took notes. The higher-ups won't let me take money. So, I ended up with gifts as an exchange for work instead. It's strange and it feels like they are pandering to my kitsune instead of me.

"Uh… thanks…" I said as I as took the bag.  _I'll have to fix this later._  I cleared my throat. "Do you have a picture of the deceased with you?"

"Yes, I do. Hang on," Hiromi-san replied. She reached her bag and dug around. "Here you go." I took the picture in question and studied the contents. Her mother reminded me of Kyoko-san from Kato-san's neighborhood. The old lady's hair and kimono looked like something out of ancient Edo. I handed Hiromi-san back the photo.

"Thank you," I said. I rose to my feet and held out my hand. "I beseech the twelve gods before me. Bring forth your innocent to me." The heated wind blew past my body as my fingertips tingled. A numbing sensation ran down my spine. I opened my eyes to see Hiromi-san's mother sitting before her daughter. The younger woman's eyes welled up with tears.

"Mother!" she whimpered. "I'm sorry!" Hiromi-san bowed her head. "I know I've not been a good daughter to you. All I did was make you sad and worried about me. When you died, I didn't realize how much I loved you." Tears trailed down her cheeks. "I never got to say, but I love you and I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" Her mother's soul put her hand on her head. Hiromi-san looked up to see her smiling.

"I forgive you," her mother said. "You grew up well and made me proud. Please don't cry anymore. Live your life for me."

"Yes," Hiromi-san said. "I love you, mother." Mother and daughter embraced each other in a heart-warming hug.

"I love you too, Hiromi-chan," she said. Her mother vanished into thin air. Hiromi-chan looked around.

"Mother?" she asked.

"She's gone to rest in peace," I said. My client looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asked. I broke into a calm smile.

"You told her how you felt," I told her. "She's happy to hear you say those things to her and now she can rest in peace."

"Thank you," Hiromi-san said, bowing.

The taiyaki actually tasted good later on that evening. I might even let Asato-kun have a taste when he's done with the case. I didn't grasp what happened while writing my report of today's job, but I ended up deleting all of the Smiths songs I had on iTunes and my iPod. Like calling Angie to check on Henry, it just sort of happened and I didn't stop until I saw it through.


	7. Worrisome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has another sleepless night and she tries to find a way to sleep.

_Chapter Seven: Worrisome:_

-Anna-

It's another night and I still can't sleep. I usually drop off to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I stared at the ceiling and thought about all those Smiths songs I deleted. Henry's all-time favorite band was the Smiths. He tried to get me into them. The band had a few good songs, but they weren't that great. "This Charming Man" was what Henry played on our first date. I digress.

I already checked on Henry and he's fine. Maybe, I'm finally moving on. I did keep those songs for sentimental reasons, but why now? Until now, Henry didn't even cross my mind. I convinced my friends via e-mail that we had a fight and now he's pretending that he doesn't remember me. I don't have his number or e-mail anymore and I even unfriended him on Facebook.

I turned and saw that tree again. I narrowed my eyes.  _Did that tree get closer?_  I sat up, looking, and shook my head.  _That's not possible; tress can't move! Wait! What if it's not a tree!_  I shut my eyes. I really need to sleep. Blossoms should not look that pink. The glow almost hurts my eyes. How the hell does it do that? I clutched my sheets. It's creepy to think about the tree like that. Quick, think about something else.

One question filled my head at this point. Am I dead again? I really was at one point, but then I came back, and then I nearly died again. I can cross both Meifu and Chijou. So, what exactly am I? I crawled out of bed and went down to the living room. The bright light of my laptop nearly blinded me. I clicked Foxfire and went to Yahoo Mail. My message didn't take long to type.

Hey Watari-san,

Do you have any additional information on the core yet? Am I dead or still alive? I have to know. Please let me know ASAP.

That should do it. I hit send and looked at my laptop clock.  _One in the morning already?_   _I really need to sleep._  This should not become a pattern for me. I'm running out of energy shots too. I switched to Google and looked up insomnia cures. The results looked standard. Pills, herbs, and tricks ranked at the top. I'm willing to try anything at this point, But where to start?

I clicked on the first link I saw. "Eat some carbohydrates before bed like bread, rice, etc." the first tip read. I sat back, thinking. That could work; I am a bit hungry now. There is some taiyaki still left. Okay then, I'll give it a shot. Into the kitchen I went. After three more taiyaki later, I went back to bed. I saw that tree again.

What is with that tree outside? It cut into my soul and I didn't like it. Had it always been there? I meant to ask Asato-kun about it, but he's busy right now. He probably wouldn't get time off until the case is over. It's too late to call him too. My eyes stayed fixed on that tree outside.

Why do I watch it intently? I mean, the tree didn't do anything. It just sat there, glowing. Aside from that part about it, I didn't get it. I felt like that housewife in Murakami Haruki's story,  _The Little Green Monster_. Only I was happy with my married life right now. So why did I have this unease about Henry and my American friends? The pain in my ears came again. The buzz matched the same volume and pitch of a static-filled TV. I winced and clenched my teeth.

_Oh God_ , I thought.  _Make it stop._  My eyes darted towards the tree.  _Wait! Is… that sound… coming from…_   _That can't be. But…_  I shut my eyes. I _don't… know anymore… I just want to sleep again._  I spent the rest of night huddled in the fetal position, trying to block out the buzzing in my ears.


	8. Ask Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki goes to Watari to ask for a blood test to see if the Mother is feeding on him or not.

_Chapter Eight: Ask Questions:_

Tsuzuki came by Watari's lab the next afternoon and knocked on the door.

"Watari," he said. "I have something to ask you. Are you too busy right now?" He backed up when the door opened. Watari peeked out and grinned.

"Ah, Tsuzuki," he said. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Why?" his friend asked. Watari moved closer into his face.

"I want to show you something!" he said. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Look," he said. "If this is another weird experiment of yours…"

"No, no!" the blonde scientist said. "You'll want to see this. Come on!" Watari pulled him inside before he could protest.

"What is this?" he asked. Watari grinned and showed him the computer screen. His friend saw a soul with a bright white light in the chest.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Look familiar?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

"No…" he said.

"Well, look at this," Watari said. He pulled up another file on his laptop. Tsuzuki looked to see the same picture as the first.

"Okay…" he said. "So?"

"Look at the name," Watari said. His friend did so and his eyes widened.

"Kimoto Anna?" he asked.

"Yes," the scientist said. He pulled up the first file. "This is from the file of that hostess in Kabukicho." Tsuzuki turned to him.

"You mean, she…" he started to say.

"To be honest," Watari said. "I don't have the full details yet. I will need to bring that girl in for further testing."

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Are you familiar with the core case that my section is investigating?" Watari asked in a serious tone.

"The core harvesting case," Tsuzuki said. "Right." Watari tapped his laptop screen.

"This is the breakthrough that I was looking for," he said. "That's not only will we stop the harvesting process, I will finally get to study the core for more answers."

"I see."

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had a question about something," the scientist said. "So, what is it?" It took Tsuzuki a moment to get the question.

"Oh," he said. The older shinigami looked Watari in the eye. "Take a sample of my blood." Watari fought to keep down his excitement.

"May I ask why?" he asked. Tsuzuki's eyes shifted left and right.

"Promise you won't tell anyone yet?" he whispered.

"Okay," the scientist said. "What is it?" Tsuzuki spotted a scalpel nearby on the counter and picked it up. Watari's eyes widened.

"Tsuzuki!" he shouted as his friend cut his own hand. Tsuzuki threw down the scalpel.

"Look at it!" he said. "Look at it!" Watari looked down at the cut. It didn't take him long to see what Tsuzuki was getting at.

"Why isn't it healing now?" he asked.

"That's the problem," Tsuzuki said.

"How long has it been like this?"

"A few days."

"A few days?"

"You don't think her kitsune's starting to feed, do you? I hope not."

"And that's why you want a test to see."

"Yes."

"I understand," Watari said. "Come with me." Tsuzuki followed behind.

Watari wiped a fresh syringe clean. Tsuzuki sat on the other side of the room with his right sleeve rolled up. He drew in a deep breath.

"How long will this take?" he asked.

"Not long," Watari replied. "Just relax, will you?" Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, nodding. The scientist shinigami walked up to his old friend.

"Now, look that way," Watari said as he pointed to the left. Tsuzuki complied as his stomach turned. The scientist wiped down the skin with rubbing alcohol and drew blood from his right arm. Tsuzuki whimpered and shut his eyes. Watari drew out his needle.

"I'm done," he said. His friend looked up with a little smile.

"So, how long before I get the results back?" he asked.

"Three days," Watari said. His friend chuckled.  _Oh boy…_  That seemed rather long.


	9. Love Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's second job and she tries to kill times while she waits.

_Chapter Nine: Love Should Be:_

-Anna-

Today, I had my other client. He contacted me through e-mail last night.

Dear Niwa-san:

Thank you replying back to my last message. My name is Kawamoto Choji. My fiancée and I had our ups and downs. I loved her though I couldn't say it. I realized that after she died. I just want to tell her how I feel just once. Name your price; I'll pay it!

Okay… He's rather straight-forward. I didn't know how to respond. I needed an energy shot first. One drink later, I composed my reply.

Dear Kawamoto-san,

Thank you for your reply and I will be happy to help you out. Meet me at Shiba Park at three o'clock. The price can be anything, but money.

He replied back twenty minutes later.

I will be right there.

I wrote back:

Call me when you get there.

After that, I picked up the phone and waited as the other line rang.

"Hello," an operator said.

"Aw yes," I said. "I have a job at three in Shiba Park."

"Okay," he said. "I will let them know."

"Thank you," I said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he said back. I lay back on the couch. That's done; maybe I can try and take a quick nap before work. I stared at the ceiling as I drew my eyes closed. My mind tried to focus on sleeping. I breathed in slower to ease my body.  _Hey, it's working!_  I kept up my little exercise.  _I might finally be able sleep!_  Sadly, the phone rang and I yanked my eyes open.  _What now?_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry wrong number," some woman said. I frowned as she hung up.  _Right…_  I looked over at the clock.  _Only eleven o'clock?_  It didn't feel like it. I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest.  _What do I do now? Why did I say three?_  I sighed. Well, I could clean up for a bit. The carpet looks a bit dirty. I got up to get the vacuum cleaner.

By one o'clock, I ran out of things to do. The apartment didn't need much cleaning. I couldn't really catch a nap after two more tries. I opened the fringe in the kitchen. Hm, only two energy shots left. This put me in a little conflict. I'm only drinking these to stay awake, but I need to sleep. I don't want to be an addict, but… The phone rang and I lifted my head at the sound.

"Hello?" I asked. They just hung up.  _Hm, wrong number._  I looked at the clock.  _Oh, it's about time to go. Three… Two… One!_  My doorbell rang.  _Ah, here is my stoic friend._  I walked over to my door. Noga-san said nothing as I smiled and bowed.

"Time to go, huh?" I asked. As usual, he didn't answer. I chuckled as I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head.  _Can't you at least smile? Your face is creepy._  "I'll go get my bag." I turned and went down the hall.

We made a couple of stops before arriving at Shiba Park. Of course, one would be the grocery store. No, I didn't get energy shots this time. I got some green tea. Noga-san watched the whole time. I felt his judgmental eyes on my back. I clenched my teeth.  _Doesn't he ever let up?_  I can't talk to him either; only I can see him. It's only going to get worse later.

At Shiba Park, it felt a little better. Noga-san kept his distance as I sat at the steps of the shrine. I looked over at the clock. Just about time now; four more minutes to be frank. I looked up at the sky.  _Not bad_ , I thought. Just need to schedule my time better and get some sleep. Oh, and ask Asato-kun about that tree. I shut my eyes. It's not much, but it sure feels like it. I came back to earth when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Niwa-san," a man asked. I sat up straight.

"Kawamoto-san?" I replied. "Is that you?"

"I'm at the front gate," my client said. "Where are you?" I looked up in the crowd.

"I'm on the steps of Zojo-ji," I said. "I will flag you down."

"Okay," he said. I kept watching for the man as people came and went to the shrine. By the time a pregnant woman with her two small children passed by me, the client found me.

"I'm here!" he said on the phone. I looked up and saw a suited man standing in front of me.

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you," he said. We exchanged bows.

"Oh, here," the nicely-suited man said as he handed me a pink and gold bag.

"Oh," I said. "For me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Please accept as payment." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, thanks…" I said. I took the small bag and looked inside. "Gift cards? To where?" I took them out and my face turned bright red. "R-R-Ravijor?"

"Why yes," Kawamoto-san said. "That's where I work." I could feel Noga-san taking more notes behind me. I nodded to focus again.

"Right," I said. "Do you have a picture of your fiancée?"

"Yes, I do," he said. My client took out his wallet and handed it to me. The woman looked quite young; about eighteen to twenty tops. She had her hair braided.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Mio," he said.

"She's pretty," I said as I handed back the wallet. "Thanks," I rose to my feet, walked over to the tree, and held out my hand. "I beseech the twelve gods before me. Bring forth your innocent to me." The wind and tingle shocked me at the spine this time. I let off a gasp and opened my eyes. Mio looked around, blinking. Kawamoto-sa quickly walked over to the soul.

"Mio-chan," he said. She looked away, rather annoyed. Her former fiancé frowned.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked.

"What do you want after all this time?" she asked. The man gulped.

"I'm sorry and I miss you."

"Home come you never said any of that before?"

"You never gave me the chance."

"Well, say it now."

He knelt down before her. "I love you."

Mio looked at him with big eyes. "What?"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too," she said, blushing before she disappeared. Such a scene inspired me to make a call when I got home.

"Asato-kun," I said on the phone that evening. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"


	10. Heart Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having dinner outside their apartment, Tsuzuki and Anna talk about work and the kitsune possibly feeding.

_Chapter Ten: Heart Blossoms:_

Simple dates work the best. Anna sat in front of her husband. He had time tonight to come home for dinner. The gentle night breeze blew over their heads. She smiled as she lowered her chopsticks.

"How's the case?" she asked.

"Good," Tsuzuki said over his convenient store rice. "We have a lead."

"Who?" she asked. He shook his head, chewing.

"Can't," he said. "It's an active investigation." Anna play-pouted at him.

"What?"

"Sorry."

Anna frowned. "Damn it!" She took another bite of rice.

"How's your job?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Good," his wife said. "Already helped two people."

"I see."

Anna lowered her chopsticks. "Which reminds me, one of my clients gave me a gift you would like. Hang on." She stood up and went into the apartment. Five minutes later, she returned with the bag of taiyaki and handed one to her husband.

"Try it," she said. "They might not be fresh, but they're still good."

"Thanks," her husband said. Anna took her seat in the grass and waited as he took a bite.

"Well?" she asked. Tsuzuki smiled.

"These are good!" he said. Anna clapped her hands together.

"That's good," she said. "Though, I have one little question."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What exactly does the ad say?" she asked. The husband paused with his chili and vegetables halfway to his mouth.

"All of it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki tried to remember off the top of his head. "Grief counseling through summoning the souls of the dead, e-mail at miyazakikifan .jp. No cash accepted, only exchanges in gifts. I think…" He noticed her frowning. "Something wrong?"

His wife sighed. "That sounds like pandering to the kitsune."

"Well, you can't accept money," he reminded her. Anna puffed up her cheeks.

"I know, I know."

"Hey, you get something out of it at least."

"Well, yes…" She noticed the worried look on his face. "Babe, what's the matter?" Tsuzuki turned his eyes on her. He was about to lie and say "nothing," but stopped himself.

"Actually," he admitted. "There is a potential problem."

"What?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki looked at his hands as he tried to put together how to word this.

"Can you stay calm when I say this?" he asked. "Promise you won't freak out."

"Asato-kun…"

"Promise me."

"Okay…"

"I think the kitsune is starting to feed."

"What? No…"

"Yes."

"You mean when we…" she began to say. Her husband nodded once.

Anna looked at her hands. "Oh…" She looked her husband. "You sure?"

"Well not yet," he replied. "I took a blood test yesterday."

"It can be detected that way?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki answered.

"How long before you get the results back?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"That long?" she asked. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together as he nodded. The cherry blossoms swirled over their heads under the moon. The information of this scenario gave Anna goose bumps on her arms.

"So, what happens if the results are positive?" she asked.

"Well, the kitsune would be feeding on me," he said. "I would get weaker."

"And then what?" she asked. Tsuzuki drew his mouth closed. The look in Anna's eyes made it worse. Yet, he couldn't let her know how lost he was himself. Aloud, the man chuckled.

"What are you saying?" Tsuzuki asked. "We'll worry about that when it comes."

"Asato-kun, I'm serious!" she said.

"And so am I," he said. His wife drew her mouth closed.

"Look," he said. "I don't even have the results yet. It could be nothing. When I find out, you'll be the first one I tell." Anna looked at him with big eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said. He patted his knees. "Well, shall we go in? I'll clean up everything here."

"You…" Anna began to say. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No," he said. "I've got it. Go inside." Anna closed her mouth and rose to her feet. Tsuzuki watched as she walked into the apartment.  _That should hold for now._  Only thing to do now was to wait for the results and one more day too. Tsuzuki shook his head and picked up the empty plastic trays off the lawn.


	11. Tempting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting and worry drive Tsuzuki to try and see if the kitsune is really feeding on him. Surreal lemon chapter.

_Chapter Eleven: Tempting:_

He wants to devour her. This isn't good tonight, but he has his reasons. Love and desire are a couple of them, but not the main ones. He's curious tonight. Kitsune's most common way of feeding was through sex. Tsuzuki had heard the stories many times. A kitsune takes the form of a beautiful woman and seduces a lover into bed. Sometimes, it would be a serial thing. Other times, love followed with one source. Even marriage played into the scenario. However, that element never ended well.

Tsuzuki looked down the hall.  _A kitsune feeding off a shinigami, huh? Was that even possible?_  Almost all of a kitsune's targets were human. A shinigami would be a first. Tsuzuki shook head.  _Why am I thinking like that? The results aren't even in yet. So, it might be nothing._  He frowned as that faith didn't last long. He just couldn't help but wonder…

He walked down the hall.

"Anna?" Tsuzuki whispered as he peeked into the room. "You asleep yet?"

"No," his wife replied. The shinigami leapt back with a small gasp.

"It's fine," Anna said. "Come in." Tsuzuki didn't move at first. Maybe this truly was a bad idea. He should just stop now, stop and go to bed. Anna was looking in the drawer for her pajamas when a pair of strong arms embraced her waist. She jumped with a frozen spine.

"Asato-kun?" she asked as she looked behind her. Tsuzuki rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have to know," he whispered.

"Asato-kun…" Anna murmured.

"Please."

"But…"

He moved her hair and planted a small kiss on her nape. "I have to know tonight."

Anna breathed in slowly. "You could more damage to yourself."

"But I want to get this mystery out of my head. So, please, let me see for myself." He kissed her on the nape.

Anna drew her eyes closed. "I can't."

"But, please."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But have to know."

"Stop," Anna whispered. He wouldn't let go. His curiosity and lust overpowered his logic. Her words couldn't reach him.

"I can't," he said. "So, just please…" The shinigami kissed her on the nape again. This time, he lingered on for ten seconds. Anna shut her eyes and tried to fight off her own hunger. She needed to stay strong and turn him down gently.  _Turn him down and go to bed._  Why isn't she doing that? Anna swallowed hard.

"You promise I won't hurt you?" she asked.

"I won't know until we see," he murmured as his hands moved to her shirt. All resistance broke in Anna's mind. Her husband pinned her up against the wall. The hungry light in her eyes lured him deeper into his own fire.

"I thank you," he said with his head bowed. Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. Anna took him in her own bewildered lust. She needed to stop him before it got out of hand, but the words were completely lost when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. His fingers tangled themselves into her red-brown locks. This could be potentially dangerous for him, but he doesn't want to turn away. Maybe, the Mother already has him hooked. Maybe, he's tempting his own ruin, might be both.

His mouth slid down to her neck. Small moans escaped from her lips. She held him with all of her might. His hands clutched her shirt and worked to slide if off. She tried to handle his hands on her body. The heat made her head swim as her nails dug into his nape once her shirt hit the floor. Tsuzuki's hands moved down to Anna's hips. She trembled his fingertips crawled up her thighs under her skirt. The warmth of her skin made his heart flutter. He broke off the kiss to breathe. His fingertips found her panties. Tsuzuki looked deep into her eyes. This wasn't really about carnal pleasure tonight, but the costume of this experiment became too convincing. This turned into dangerous game. Stopping wasn't an option anymore, however. He just had to see this experiment though. Tsuzuki inched his wife's panties downwards. Her deep breaths made his heart jump. Despite his appetite, he still had some gentleman in him.

"I can stop if you want," he offered. Anna could barely form words in her head as she quickly shook her head. Tsuzuki eyed her.

"No?" he asked.

"Don't stop!" she breathed. The shinigami smiled.

"Heh," he said. "How can I deny an angel's request?" He kissed her on the forehead. Anna's panties ended up discarded in the corner. Tsuzuki stepped back and undid his trousers. His violet eyes didn't reveal his thoughts to her. The fear and excitement of this overpowered his wife. Her racing heart told her to ride along until it ended. Tsuzuki embraced her hips and lifted her legs. The sudden movement made Anna gasp. He smirked at the part coming next.

_The rains reached the deep forest. A man walked along the spongy moss to guide his way home. Nightfall began to set and all of the game rested for the next day. He didn't have much luck on the hurt today. The man only caught three small birds. He looked at his kill._

This won't be enough for dinner _, I thought. The fishing didn't do well either. He sighed and looked at the dim sky._  What do I do now?  _The heavy rains hit his face._   _He stopped in his tracks when a low moan caught his ears. The man's eyes scanned the dense bamboo._

_"Hello?" he asked. The moaning got louder the next time he heard it. The hunter took slower steps towards the direction that the sound came it. He kept his spear and bow close to his side._

_"Come out!" he called. "I'm armed and I'm really strong!" The moaning led him to a clearing in the woods. He put up his spear to attack, but stopped in his tracks. A woman lay in the dirt in the pouring rain. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her long red-brown hair tangled with mud. The downpour soaked her sheer white kimono through and through. Blood splattered her face and sleeve. The hunter rushed to her aid._

_"Are you alright?" he asked. The woman stared at him with a blank face. The hunter found himself lost with her. He debated whether to help her or not._

_"Excuse me," he said. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?" The woman didn't speak, blinking. Maybe she couldn't speak or understand him? The hunter took slow steps towards her._

_"Don't worry," he said. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help. Could you please tell me your name?" His hand reached out to touch the maiden. He came within inches of her shoulder when her eyes widened with alarm._

_"Wait," the man said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to…" The woman got up and ran away before he could finish._

_"Hey!" the hunter yelled. "Come back!" He gave way to the chase. The run further into the woods yielded nothing. The man looked around with his hands on his hips._

Damn _, he thought._  Now where did she go?  _That woman couldn't have gotten far, could she? A splash caught his ears this time. The hunter turned and found a lake a few feet from where he stood. Another woman lay halfway in the murky water. The heavy, warm rain dumped itself on her naked body. She looked to be sound asleep where she lay. Concerned for her, the hunter hurried over to the woman._

_"You can't sleep out here!" he called. "Hey! Are you trying to drown out in this rain? Hey! Hey!" The man just about reached out to her when he heard a rustling sound. He jerked his head and looked around. A woman in the form of his wife stood among the bamboo. Heavy rains poured down on her hazy pink and blue wedding dress. The veil did little to conceal her made-up face. The hunter stepped forward, tilted his head._

_"Dear?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Where are the children?" The woman's dim eyes stayed on him as she said nothing. She vanished through the bamboo._

_"Wait!" the hunter yelled as he ran after his "wife." He didn't exactly comprehend how and when, but by end of a fruitless chase, the man found himself back at his home by sunrise._

Tsuzuki looked up at his wife. The clouded lust in her eyes gave way to exhaustion. He gently brushed some bangs from her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked. Tsuzuki didn't let her answer as lay there. He dressed her in her pajamas and put her to bed. He didn't have his answer just yet. The shinigami would have to talk to Watari when he got the results back.


	12. The Tree's Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepless night comes and Anna discovers something really off about the tree outside their bedroom window.

_Chapter Twelve: The Tree's Hymn:_

-Anna-

Another night and I can't sleep. Well, actually, I'm half asleep, sort of. Asato-kun wore me out moments earlier. I'm trying, but my body won't let me sleep. I glanced over at my husband.  _Lucky jerk, he just sleeps so easily._  I frowned at him. It's tempting to wake him up right now…

Suddenly, a high pitch whistle fully woke me up. I winced and turned to the window. The tree stared me down again.  _What is it with you? Why won't you leave me alone? Why? What do you want with me? What? What?_  I froze with my questions.  _Wait… Is that tree… calling to me?_  I shut my eyes _. That's not possible, trees can't talk! I really need to sleep._

_Sama… Sama… Sama…_

_No, that's not you! You're a tree, you can't talk. Stop it!_

_Sama… Sama… Sama…_

_Shut up!_

I huddled my knees to my chest. Lack of sleep can cause someone to see and hear things. I'm hoping that's what I'm experiencing here. Otherwise…

I shook my head.  _Stop thinking about that damn tree! Get to sleep, moron! I drew in a breath. Okay…_  I took slow breaths and thought about sleep. It almost worked last time. Maybe it'll work this time?  _Just relax… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…_

_Sama…_

_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

_Sama…_

_Ten… Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen…_

_Sama…_

_Fourteen… Fifteen…_

_Sama…_

I pressed my eyes together.  _This isn't working; I can't focus._  That stupid tree keeps calling me. That or it's all in my head. I opened one eye and glanced behind me.  _Damn it, he's still sleeping._  It's so tempting to wake him up right now! Wake him up and make him suffer too.

I huddled into a tighter ball.  _Cut it out and go to sleep already. You probably have work tomorrow! Energy shots won't do you any good. Go. To. Sleep!_  I took another breath.  _Okay…_  I closed my eyes and tried my exercise again.  _One… Two…_

A loud buzz interrupted my counting. I ripped my eyes open as I gasped. Those demonic crickets have gotten worse. Though, they aren't crickets anymore. I don't know what they are. My eyes darted back to that tree. I am no longer in doubt. That damn tree is making all of those noises. It's not me losing my mind. The tree is really making noises at me.

I sat up and crawled over to the window. The pink blossoms blinded me so badly that I had to shield my eyes. I put my other hand to the glass. The warm vibrations from outside were enough to make me draw back.

"What the?!" I whispered. My hand felt so cold afterwards. Almost as if I had laid it down in ice water for a long time.  _What is this?_  I looked at the tree again.  _Is that… doing this?_  An uncomfortable burning formed in my chest. Right off the bat, I confirmed that this was not a normal tree. But, what was it? Why was this… thing calling out to me?

I crawled away from the window as fast as I could. I wrapped myself in the sheets in our futon. My eyes stayed on those burning pink blossoms outside the whole time as I trembled.


	13. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Tsuzuki encourages Muraki and they have a little chat.

_Chapter Thirteen: Poison:_

The next morning came at Chiba Inu Cram School. Something didn't sit right with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. What was Muraki cooking up now? Why here of all places? The shinigami came to the principal's office as a start. Tsuzuki knocked on the door.

"Enter!" the principal called from inside.

"Excuse us," Hisoka said. The guys went inside and the principal at his desk looked up.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi," Tsuzuki said. "We're visitors looking for a cousin of ours." The principal eyed the men in front of him.

"Okay…" he said. "Who are you looking for?"

"Do you have any staff members by the name of Muraki here?" Hisoka asked.

"It sounds familiar," the principal said. "Hang on." He turned to his computer and pulled up his database. "Mu-ra-ki," he said as he typed it in. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood, waiting.

"Ah," the principal said. "There is a substitute who's been working in the chemistry lab these past two weeks."

"What's the full name?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Muraki Kazutaka," the principal said.

"Where is the chemistry lab?"

"Down the hall towards the back exit."

"Thank you!" Tsuzuki raced out of the room.

"Sir!" the principal yelled. "Wait! Slow down!" Tsuzuki was already in the hall.

The shinigami made it to the end of the hall and froze in his tracks. Muraki stood outside the chemistry lab, waiting.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san," he greeted him, smirking. Tsuzuki glared at the doctor.

"Muraki!" he hissed. "What are you planning now?!" The corrupt doctor looked like a hurt little child.

"Why Tsuzuki-san," he said. "Why you assume that I would do such a thing?" The shinigami clenched his teeth.

"What was that black creature you were talking to the other day?" he asked. The doctor didn't budge.

"A friend of mine," he brushed off.

"Is your friend doing all of the killings in this school?" Tsuzuki asked. With one swift, elegant move, Muraki pinned the shinigami against the wall. Tsuzuki winced in discomfort as he licked his ear.

"I missed this," the doctor whispered. His tongue gently tapped the shinigami's neck. "Yes." He planted a kiss on Tsuzuki's neck. However, he happened to look down and notice the eye of his affection's left his ring finger.

"Oh, what's this?" Muraki asked as he picked up Tsuzuki's hand for a closer look.

"Yes, Muraki," Tsuzuki said in a calm tone. "I'm married now." He pushed the doctor away. His nemesis held back his anger.

"Who may I ask was lucky enough to be your spouse?" he asked. Tsuzuki stood, smiling.

"Kimoto Anna," he bragged. The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?  _That_  woman?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And when did this happen?"

"Right after her birthday."

"Is that right? Well, this is unexpected."

"Yes, it is."

Muraki smirked. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

The doctor took a step closer. "Let me ask you something, her kitsune has been freed, right?"

"Who told you that?"

"Am I right?"

"Who told you?"

"Ask my question first and then I'll answer yours."

Tsuzuki frowned at him as he battled to keep control of his temper. "Fine. Yes, the mother is awake. Now who told you about my wife's kitsune?"

Muraki smirked at his eye of affection. "I have my sources all the way in Meifu." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. Anna was right; they did have a leak somewhere in Ju-Oh-Cho. That would be another thing to look into later. Right now, Tsuzuki needed to be here.

"So you say," he said. Muraki pushed up his glasses. "It is known that kitsune feed though… Oh, what's the word? Oh yes, carnal means."

Tsuzuki glanced downwards at his feet. "And your point is?"

Muraki smiled as shrug. "How are your wounds healing lately?"

Tsuzuki froze. "Why?"

"You know, marriages to kitsune end tragically."

The shinigami darted his eyes towards nemesis. "If you lay a hand on my Anna…"

Muraki held up his hand. "Now, now. I said nothing of the sort. I only spoke the truth." Tsuzuki drew back with his teeth clenched.  _Bastard_ , he thought.

"Anyway," Muraki said. "What will happen to that woman when her kitsune takes over, I wonder?" The shinigami eyed him with fire.

"Are you hinting something at me?" he asked. "What are you plotting at this school?" Muraki smiled and shook his head.

"For another time," he said. "Right now, class is about to begin." He pointed behind the shinigami as he spoke. Tsuzuki turned and saw the students walking in his direction. He gritted his teeth. The shinigami already had this case and the feeding problem to deal with. Now Muraki was mixed in with this too? Tsuzuki groaned aloud and shook his head.


	14. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru calls Anna out for a little "spy cupid" game with Mike and Vivian.

_Chapter Fourteen: Mischief:_

-Anna-

My cell rang that morning and I picked it up off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Anna!" a woman's voice chirped. "Just the person I wanted to talk to." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hotaru?" I asked.

"Yep!" she cheered.

"What do you want?" I asked. She giggled on the other end of the line.

"Play a little game with me!" she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"A game!"

"Why?"

"Just go with me on this."

Already, I'm not enjoying this idea. "What kind of game?"

"A spy game!"

I frowned. "A spy game?"

"That's right."

"Okay… on who?"

"Mikey and Vivian!"

"Uh… why?"

Hotaru giggled. "Meet me at my house in an hour. Buh-bye!" She hung up before I could speak. I looked at my phone, frowning.

I stood at Wisteria House's door.  _When was the last time I had been here again?_  I knocked on the door with bated breath.

"Coming!" I heard Hoto-chan's voice float from inside.  _Countdown to disaster!_  Hotaru opened the door with a grin.

"Perfect!" she cheered. "You're here!" She pulled me in before I had a chance to speak.

I sat at the kitchen table. "Okay, what is this all about?" Hotaru served me tea as she grinned.

"It's the cupid spy game!" she cheered. I looked at her with a blank face. I turned to her son in his highchair. Akira only giggled and played with his food. I turned back to a smiling Hotaru.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to get Mikey and Vivian-chan together!"

"Why?" I asked.

"He's got a thing for her, I can tell," Hotaru said. "And she's just so naïve about romance and sex. She's a virgin, you know?" I didn't speak at first. Apparently, she can be just as mischievous without Emiko.  _Oh boy…_

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

"My instincts with young love as a demon are never wrong!" she bragged. "This couple has to happen!" I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her. Clearly, there is no way to talk her out of this. Once she gets an idea, it's all set and ready to fly away. Emiko might have taught her well.

"But why me?" I asked. "Why not someone else?"

"Pul-leeze!" she brushed off. "Kazue's no fun! Lucy doesn't do romance. Rihoko has classes right now. What does Yoko-chan know about love at her age?" I drew my mouth closed.  _She does have a point…_

"But why not the guys?" I asked.

"No!" Hotaru said. "It has to be a woman's touch!" I threw up my hands.

"Fine, fine!" I said. "I'll help you out." Her squeal hurt my ears.

"You are a good soul!" she cheered. She turned to the clock on the wall. "Oh, we have to hurry!" She pulled me out of my chair before I could ask.

We followed Vivian to the subway station. I tilted my head out at Hotaru held Akira to her chest.

"Uh… this may sound stupid," I said. "But, why did you bring Akira along with us?" She bounced the baby in her arms.

"I can't leave him with Kazue," she said. "She's lazy and won't take care of him properly."

"Couldn't you put him in daycare?"

"Why bother? I'm home most of the time anyway." I shut my mouth as a sweat drop formed on the back of my head.  _I can't argue with this woman._  Hotaru looked up.

"There they are!" she said aloud.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up.

"There!" she said as pointed ahead. I looked and saw Mike walking towards Vivian. I noticed Hoto-chan grinning.

"Let's get closer!" she whispered. I shrugged, sighing.

"Alright," I said. Hoto-chan began walking really fast.

"Keep up!" she whispered.  _Slow down, lady! They aren't leaving just yet._  We got close enough to hear them talk. Vivian narrowed her eyes at Mike.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was told to see you off," he said.

"By who?"

"Who do you think?"

Vivian frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Now what?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes at the pair as I watched them from around the corner. Those two as a couple?  _I think Hotaru's instincts are wrong this time…_  I was about to voice my opinions when Hotaru held up her hand.

"I know what you are thinking," she said. "Give it time, they can't see it themselves. That is why we must guide them."

"We?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. " _I_  must guide them to that. Better?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. Meanwhile, Mike kept his eyes on Vivian.

"Well, do you want to me to see you off?" he asked. Vivian shuffled her feet.

"Why?" she asked.

"I came all this way, I mean," he said. "So…" Vivian puffed up her cheeks and frowned.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," she grumbled. The pair walked over to get their coffee. Hotaru nudged me on the arm.

"Let's go," she whispered. We trailed after Mike and Vivian for the rest of the morning.


	15. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets an interesting offer that sets off red flags. Unsure of what to do, she calls Ju-Oh-Cho for some advice.

_Chapter Fifteen: Offer:_

-Anna-

That evening, I came across a problem when I checked my e-mail and found a request.

"Job Offer?" I read. I clicked on the message.

Niwa-san:

I need your help with a case that I'm working on. Are you familiar with the Mori-chan murder case? I will be on IM at six o'clock.

Okamoto-san

I read the message again. Okay, what's this? How did a detective get my e-mail? I vaguely remember seeing the case on TV. Is he related to the victim in any way? I looked at my clock on the screen. It's about six already. So, this guy should be on in five… four… three… two… An instant message invite popped up on the screen. I clicked on the box to bring it up.  _ShounenLupin69 invites you for a chat, huh?_  That's an odd username for a detective. Each is to their own, I guess. I clicked accept.

"Hello," I typed. My potential client replied back after a few seconds.

"Hi," he wrote.

"I got your e-mail," I typed.

"Good. Are you familiar with the case?"

"Vaguely. Was it that little girl who got killed?"

"That's right."

"But didn't they already have a suspect? Wasn't it his new wife?"

"We did, but something doesn't add up."

I paused before typing when I saw where this was headed. "You don't believe she did it, do you?"

"No, the evidence is too circumstantial."

"So, why come to me?"

"I need you to summon the little girl's soul for the answers."

Figures, it had to be that. Even so, I have a few questions of my own. "How are you related to the child?" I typed.

"I'm not," he replied back. I stared at the message.

"Then… how did you find this ad?" I wrote back.

"Some doctor showed me," the potential client wrote back. An icy feeling came over my hand and spine.

"Who was this doctor?" I wrote.

"He wouldn't say," the potential client wrote.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't say."

"I'll be right back." I reached for my phone and dialed Ju-Oh-Cho.

"Hello?" the operator asked.

"Ah yes," I said. "Can you put me through to Konoe-san, please?"

"One moment please," the operator said.

"Hello?" I heard the old man ask.

"Konoe-san?" I asked.

"Kimoto-san? What is it?"

I leaned back against the couch. "I have a question."

"What is it?" I read him the e-mail and chat log.

"And he won't say who?" Konoe asked.

"No," I said. "What should I do?"

"Turn them down."

"You sure?"

"We can't have any more risks for leaks. We will investigate the possible leak at Ju-Oh-Cho. In the meantime, put your work on hold."

"But…"

"No excuses! This is for your own safety, understood?"

"I understand, thank you for the advice. Goodbye." I hung up my phone.  _Stopping my work for my benefit, huh?_  I turned back to the screen. This was really going to hurt to do this.

"I am sorry," I wrote to the client. "But I cannot accept your request at this time. Only people in grief should be able to see the ad in the paper. I don't know how you or this doctor were able to see it. I would like to help, but the circumstances don't add up. Again, I'm so sorry."

"I understand," he wrote back. "I am so sorry to have wasted your time. Thank you for replying." I closed and logged out of the chat. I sat back and sighed. That's done, time to find another way to kill time. I puffed up my cheeks.  _That's sure to be an entertaining ride…_


	16. Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muraki hates Anna. Yes, he really does. Nice short chapter for everyone.

_Chapter Sixteen: Contempt:_

He hates her, oh yes, he  _really_  hates her. He hates her because she has the one thing he wants.

Tsuzuki fell in love and married her. Muraki did not want that. Tsuzuki was supposed to go to him, but instead she came along and stole him away. Muraki could not have this! She would have to go, but how? How to eliminate the competition without drawing attention back to him? His object of affection would know it was him if something happened to her. However, other factors posed a problem with his goal.

First, there was the grandmother. Haruka had her killed before. Too bad she didn't stay that way. Tsuzuki just had to bring Anna back. Now, the grandmother wants to kill her again. Haruka even asked the doctor not to touch her. She wanted the joy of killing her herself. He said that he would, but given the circumstances, that promise would be difficult to keep. Still, there was that other matter.

She won't die easily now. She's strong; he'll give her that. He's encountered her before. She would've killed him too, but her limitations at the time stopped her. If he had died, she would've killed herself too. Now, her kitsune got free and it's the mother. Nobody knew her powers yet. If he encountered her again, it could be a death sentence. He needed to use his smarts to eliminate the competition. That itself would take heavy planning.

This type of execution took planning and patience to run smoothly. He needed the right moment to strike. It would have to be a tragic accident to take out the rival. Soon, Tsuzuki would be adrift in his sorrow. The doctor would be there as a shoulder to cry on. Yet, he can't do it alone. Lucky for him, he had connections. In fact, it reminded him…

He picked up the phone and dialed that certain number. He sat at his desk as the other line rang. He lit up another cigarette and took a smoke.

"Ah yes," he said. "There's something else I need you to do…"


	17. Noose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the gravity of the situation, Haruka turns to an old friend for help.

_Chapter Seventeen: Noose:_

Haruka can feel the strain.

_The mother is back_ , she thought. She could see one grim possibility already in her family's kitsune. They hadn't really been eating souls lately and interacted with their masters less often. Even some of her cousins started losing their powers. Haruka didn't like the signs. She picked up the phone and made a needed call.

"Hello?" a woman asked on the other line.

"Hitomi-chan!" Haruka said.

"Haruka-sama…"

"Yes, my dear."

"Please don't make me kill again. I've moved on. I'm not going back there."

Haruka chuckled. "No, no, no. I'm not calling for that."

"Then… what is it?"

"I have a question for you, actually."

"Okay…"

"I have a little problem, you see. Our mother kitsune woke up."

"No way."

Haruka nodded as she pressed her lips together. "I'm afraid so. That's not the only thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Our kitsune don't seem to be eating souls lately."

"Alright."

"My sons can't seem to command theirs anymore. Some of my cousins have lost control of their kitsune."

"And you believe she's causing this?"

"Before we get to what I think, I want your thoughts on this."

"She might be trying to kill you all off slowly."

"I knew it! Any reason why?"

"Do you really want to hear what I think?"

"How bad?"

"Should I just say it?"

"Yes, yes."

Hitomi paused over her end. "She seems to be ending the curse."

"What?"

"She probably does not approve of the killings."

"But why? Why now of all times?"

"I won't know until I can contact her myself."

"How long would that take?"

"Hard to say until I get a response."

"So, how do we stop this?"

"Give me a minute," Hitomi said. Haruka waited on the other line as she heard the door open on Hitomi's end. Two people spoke to the kitsune teacher, sounded like a child and his mother to be exact.

"It should be right here," Hitomi said. "Hang on." More footsteps followed. "Is this it?"

"Yes, thank you!" the boy cheered.

"Just be careful with it next time, alright?" Hitomi said.

"Okay!" he said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Hitomi said. Footsteps followed and the door closed. The kitsune returned to the phone.

"Sorry about that," she said. "One of my students left behind his favorite stuffed animal."

"I see," Haruka replied. "Now, about my questions."

"Yes" her old friend said. "Have the kitsune and tsukai begun to merge yet?"

"No," the old lady replied.

"There is still a chance," she told her friend.

"How?" Haruka asked.

"Kill the tsukai and trap the mother," Hitomi told her.

"How do I do that?" her friend asked.

"Are you doing anything Sunday?"

"No, why?"

"I've decided to ride up there to Tokyo to pay you a visit."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Anything else?"

"We'll talk when you get here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." After they hung, Haruka went to the kitchen and got herself some Hoppy.


	18. Flirty Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna just needs to turn in her report today, but Tsuzuki provides a little distraction for her en route.

_Chapter Eighteen: Flirty Trap:_

Anna needed to turn in her reports the next morning. She got to Ju-Oh-Cho early at six in the morning. The coffee helped her stay awake, but not as much as the energy shots were. She blinked sleep out of her eyes.  _Come on_ , the woman thought.  _Don't doze off now. Just make it through this morning and then go back to bed._  Anna stretched around her neck.  _Right._  She walked through the front doors and came to the front desk.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "I have my reports to deliver today. Where do I need to go to drop them off?"

"Chief's office," the receptionist said. "Down the hall to the elevator that way, ride up to the third floor, and it should be at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Anna said. She bowed and walked down the hall. The woman pushed the up button. She heard footsteps behind her as she waited. Anna glanced behind her to see Tsuzuki walking over to the elevator. Anna smiled at herself.  _He's getting his test results today. Maybe things would be fine._ If it all turned out well, maybe thought they could… The elevator dinged open.

"Oh," Anna said, jumping back. She calmed and boarded the elevator.

"Wait!" her husband called. "Hold the door!" Anna pushed the button to hold the door open and Tsuzuki raced inside.

"Thanks," he said, catching his breath. Tsuzuki glanced over at her during the silent read up. He began plotting in his head. It was reading day at the cram college and Muraki wouldn't be there today. It would be a good night for a little fun. Tsuzuki couldn't come out and ask it; that was too easy. She had to be off-guard. He counted down in his head. They came up to the third floor. Ann was about to leave when Tsuzuki pushed the button to close the doors.

"Hey!" she said as she turned her head. Her husband came up behind her and turned her head back forward. His chin rested atop her head.

"You were good the other night," he murmured. "Really good." He slid his hands under her arms and touched her breasts while kissing her nape. Anna drew in a deep breath as she trembled. She closed her eyes to keep it together.

"Asato-kun," she whispered. "Not now, you're at work."

"I know," he said. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy you tonight." He began massaging her breasts as he licked her nape. Anna happened to glance up at the doors to see a fuda across them. His hands and tongue blocked her from focusing. Her lower lip trembled.

"But what if she feeds on you," Anna murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "She might not even be doing that and it could be nothing."

"But you won't know until today," his wife pointed out.

"In any case," Tsuzuki said. "I will have you tonight, understood?" He gave her breasts a tight squeeze. Anna yelped and Tsuzuki let go, smiling. He removed the seal and pushed the button to open the doors.

"See you tonight," the man said. He walked out of the elevator. Anna tilted her head, blankly staring.  _Huh?_  It took her a long while for her senses to return. She slapped herself on the cheek.  _Oh crap! Pull yourself together, damn it!_  Anna hurried down the hall out of the elevator. Still, the pervy thoughts wouldn't leave her head…


	19. Bad News Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki finally learns about why his wounds are taking too long to heal. While there, he runs into Charlotte with her roommate, Takashi.

_Chapter Nineteen: Bad News Express:_

Tsuzuki made it to Watari's lab and knocked on the door. Watari looked up from his research.

"Oh, Tsuzuki!" he said. "Perfect, just the person I wanted to see!"

"You have my results in?" his friend asked.

"I sure do, but first, look at this!"

"Huh?"

Watari grinned. "Come on." He took the other shinigami by the hand and led him further inside. Tsuzuki kept his eyes on his back.

"Uh… what's this all about?" he asked.

"Come look," Watari said. He stepped aside to reveal Charlotte and Takashi sitting by the computer. Tsuzuki put the pieces together.

"Oh," he whispered. "You mean…"

"Yes," he said. Charlotte looked up when he spoke. The scientist turned to her and the angel.

"Charlotte, Takashi," he said. "This Tsuzuki Asato." Watari turned to his friend. "Tsuzuki, this is Charlotte Moore and her roommate, Takashi."

"Hi," the pair said. Tsuzuki waved.

"Hey," he said. Watari clapped his hands together.

"Perfect!" he said. "Shall we begin? Very good." He woke up the computer from the screensaver. "Everyone look." They crowded around the computer.

"Moore-san here was nice enough to come down from Kabukicho and let me run tests on her," Watari continued.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said.

"Just as suspected," his friend went on. "Moore-san here is a core carrier just like Kimoto-san." He pulled up the chart.

"But how?" Tsuzuki asked.

"How did Kimoto-san's core keep her alive?"

"The heart?"

"Correct, but here's the thing…" Watari clicked the chart. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen.

"Where's the anchor point?" he asked.

"That's just it," Watari said. "It's an external anchor."

"External anchor?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, I have Moore-san's right now."

"Do you? Where?"

"Uh, uh, uh. I'm still researching that. I will let you and her know when I have something."

"Darn it."

"Sorry."

"Excuse me," they heard a voice say. The man turned to see Charlotte eyeing them.

"So… when will I know?" she asked. Watari smiled and put up a V-sign.

"In three days," he replied. Charlotte's face went pale.

"Three days?" she asked. Takashi held her hand as Watari patted her on the head.

"There, there," he said. "Stay in Meifu if you need to."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Your roommate can stay if he wants." Charlotte turned to Takashi.

"Is it okay?" she asked. "Are you fine with this?" Takashi held her hand tighter.

"I'll stay if you want me to," the angel replied. She nodded and turned her attention back to Watari.

"Where can we go?" she asked.

"I'll talk to our chief to figure out something," the scientist said. He turned to Tsuzuki. "Would you like your results now?"

"Yes," Tsuzuki replied.

"Come with me," his friend said. The men headed out into the hall. Tsuzuki drew in a breath.

"Well?" he asked. Watari's demeanor changed to a somber one.

"It's positive," he said in a low voice. "The kitsune is feeding on you." Tsuzuki fought to keep a straight face.

"For how long?"

"It's been days, maybe longer."

"So, what do I do now?"

Watari pushed up his glasses. "It's hard to say. For starters, it's a sign that the ritual is starting."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. "How can I stop it?"

"Well, I'll need to fully examine Kimoto-san to get a full analysis to see how far along she is."

His older friend shuffled his feet. "What can I do for the time being?"

Watari frowned. "The best thing to do is not sleep with her and bring her in to let me run the tests."

"Oh…" Tsuzuki and Watari knew that the first part would be botched up in some way if the hungry Mother had any say in it. Best to deal with the problem before it got out of all their hands.


	20. Jade Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demanded to keep his word on his date night, Tsuzuki lures Anna into a sexy "suicide mission" in front of a mirror. Surreal lemon chapter.

_Chapter Twenty: Jade Mirror:_

Tsuzuki had always been drawn to death even before his own. He didn't know how to voice the reason why in words. Maybe he secretly liked the risk that came with it. He hadn't really thought it through. Tonight proved the tempting death drive to be overpowering.

He had a date tonight. This morning's revelations created a small problem. Sleeping with his wife could potentially be deadly. He hadn't seen the full effects yet, but still… Tsuzuki called up Anna on his phone. He looked at the clock as he waited.

"Hello?" his wife asked on the other line. The shinigami sat up at his desk.

"Anna!" he said.

"Hey baby," Anna said. "What is it? Do you have to work late tonight?"

"No, I'll be home early tonight."

"You sounded worried. Did something happen?"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. Lying was pointless; she'd figure it out later. "I got my results back."

"And?"

"We'll talk when I get home."

"Al… right…"

Tsuzuki smiled. "It's okay. I'll give you a good night, I promise."

"You mean it?"

"We will be okay. Say it back to me."

"Asato-kun…"

"Say it back to me, please?" Tsuzuki waited, holding himself back from yelling at her.

"We will be okay," she said at last. Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you," his wife said.

"Love you too," he said. The words before were all lies except the last. He had to lie to put her at ease her before the truth came out. He breathed and opened his eyes.  _Better get this over with._

Tsuzuki made it to his front door. All of the lights were out inside, but he doubted she was asleep. The man had noticed that Anna hadn't been sleeping well lately. He had meant to ask her, but hadn't had the chance. Maybe he would have some clue tonight. Tsuzuki unlocked the door and went inside. He found Anna sitting in the dark living room, waiting.

"Anna," he said. "You didn't go to bed?" His wife shook her head.

"Oh," he said as he took off his shoes at the door. He came over and sat at the coffee table. Anna had a serious look on her face.

"What are the results?" she asked. Her question caught him off guard.  _She doesn't waste time, does she?_

"She is feeding on me," he replied. "They are positive." Tsuzuki looked for a reaction on her tired face. The moonlight from the big window added to his image of her as a trampled and wilted lotus. There came a crack in her poker face.

"What can we do?" she asked in a low voice. Tsuzuki took a hold of her dainty hand.

"I can't sleep with you, but I still want to," he replied. Anna drew back her hand.

"No…" she murmured.

"Watari wants to examine you to see how far long the kitsune is before she takes you." Tsuzuki noticed the worry in his wife's eyes. "You won't hurt me tonight."

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"I'm not."

"But Asato-kun, why?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Please bear with me when I say this." Tsuzuki paced himself to speak. "Something in me wants to feed her to see for myself." He held up his hand to stop her. "I can't explain it myself. Just please… Only for tonight."

"I can't…" his wife said.

"Please," he whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you," Anna murmured, looking away. He took her by the hands.

"I can take it," the shinigami insisted. "Just for tonight, please?" He had the eyes of a samurai ready to commit hara-kiri. Anna struggled to pull away.

"Asato-kun, you're scaring me!" she cried. The shinigami leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to push him away, stop him.  _We can't do this! I don't want to hurt him._  Still, so many thoughts in her head wouldn't let her move. Tsuzuki gently pulled away.

"I have to do something really quick," he whispered. "Don't move. I will come and get you." He gave her a small kiss before rising to his feet. His wife didn't even turn around as he disappeared down the darkened hall. Anna felt her throat tighten. He was on a suicide mission tonight. Her protests of reason could not reach him. Anna drew her eyes closed.  _I don't know what to do here, she thought. How do I stop him?_  Suddenly, the footsteps returned and a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come with me," Tsuzuki whispered. Against her better judgment, Anna rose to her feet.

"Asato-kun, don't do this," she whispered.

"But I must," her husband whispered as he took her into his arms. "This will settle all of it." Tsuzuki planted a small kiss on her nape. Anna swallowed hard and shut her eyes. He took her down the hall with him. They came back to their bedroom. Tsuzuki pinned Anna against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Please stop this."

"I can't," he whispered against her lips. His arms wrapped around her narrow waist. He leaned in close to her ear. "Do you trust me?" Anna pressed her lips together.

"Asato-kun…" she murmured as she looked away. He turned her face to his.

"Do you?" he whispered. Anna closed her eyes.

"Yes…" she murmured. His lips came within inches of hers.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Tsuzuki whispered. He kissed her again. This time, Anna didn't bother fighting back. He won't listen anymore anyway. His hands went for her lacy blue shirt and slid it over her head. She felt her body quiver at his touch. The samurai had the blade in his hand. Tsuzuki unbuttoned his own shirt and cast it off over his jacket and tie already on the floor.

"I have something to show you," he whispered. The shinigami led her over to their futon. Anna happened to look to the left and noticed a huge mirror stretching from wall to wall.

"Asato-kun…" she whispered. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought of it on a whim," Tsuzuki said. "I want you to see yourself while we do it tonight."

"What?!" she yelped with a red face. Tsuzuki lay down on the futon on his back.

"Come on," he said. "This could be fun." The shinigami reached up and pulled his wife down on top of him. Anna landed a yelp, her hands and legs landed on either side of him. The samurai had opened his gi for the ritual. Tsuzuki reached up took Anna's red and black bra in his hands. Boy did he take his sweet time with each hook. His wife let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh," she whimpered. Tsuzuki gave her a devilish grin.

"You okay?" he asked. She quickly nodded and her husband licked his lips. The bra ended up tossed across the room. Anna reached down and unzipped his trousers. She could already feel how excited he was through his boxers. Anna fought to keep her head together. It didn't take long for his boxers to follow suit. Tsuzuki reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Good girl," he whispered. Anna looked away, blushing. Her husband chuckled and placed his hands on her jean skirt. He waited for her to settle down a bit before unzipping her skirt. His wife peeked over at the mirror as he did so. A rush of heat filled her chest.

"Ooo," she murmured. Tsuzuki leaned up and gave her stomach a tiny butterfly kiss after taking the skirt off. He could feel her trembling.

"You like that, huh?" he asked. As he gave her stomach another kiss, Tsuzuki grabbed onto Anna's lacy wet panties. They automatically joined the rest of the clothes. The wife took another glance in the long mirror as the samurai readied his blade.

"Something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I feel like a porn star like this," Anna admitted with pink cheeks.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it," he said. "Now come on, take me." He could already tell by the quivering excitement in her voice at her question that she was already into this.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Go on," Tsuzuki encouraged her. "This will be worth it!"

"Okay…" she said softly. The woman could feel the sweat forming on her back already.

_Ivory silk highlights her slender, toned, hourglass figure. The young lad had watched Aphrodite from her palace over many nights. She was something he could never have. Intangible, but Aphrodite could be seen like the clear sea. Every night, she took down her reddish-brown hair and brushed it smooth. The clean scent of her locks was what drew him to the window in the first place._

_She was going to take a bath tonight. It is a sensuous ritual performed to purify her body of earthly indulgences. Normally, this boy would turn away, but tonight, the soft winds around her drew in deeper. Aphrodite walked over to her cream porcelain tub. He could see the red and tender whip scars on her back when she drew her russet locks into a bun. Her nape and scars drew him deeper into the dream. They teased him, reminding him that he would never have her._

_The goddess pulled at her ivory sash inch by inch. The robes gracefully sank down to the cool white marble floor like the cherry blossoms in Meifu itself. Jets of cherry blood flooded his cheeks. He could feel the rest of his blood rushing down between his legs. The invisible glass made it worse for him. Her cool, pale creamy skin, the red tender whips scars across her back, her flowing reddish-brown locks trapped in a bun to keep dry in the bath. So much mad his heart race out of control._

_He froze when he noticed those greenish-brown eyes of his goddess' turned on him. Lust changed into panic._  Oh no, she saw me!  _He knew that to peer upon a naked goddess during her bathing ritual equaled death._  What do I do? What do I do?  _The lad's eyes looked around an escape. Suddenly, Aphrodite walked over to her window._   _Before the lad knew it, he found himself inside the goddess' bedroom in her palace._

Tsuzuki gently caressed Anna's shoulder in their futon. That ride really wore her out. Perfect way to end a high-strung day. However when he looked in the mirror, Tsuzuki saw the extent of his "suicide mission." A deep dark purple and black bruise sat on his collarbone. The shinigami put his hand to the wound as he feared the worst that was coming.


	21. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Shinigami are being briefed about the possible leak in Ju-Oh-Cho, Tsuzuki begins to feel the effects of last night.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Collapse:_

Last night fulfilled Tsuzuki's curious lust. However, he started to feel the repercussions this morning. The worst came at the staff meeting. Tatsumi put the file on the table.

"It has come to this department's attention that we have a leak," he addressed.

"Someone knows about the kitsune," older Gushoshin added.

"But how?" Watari asked.

"We looked though all of the staff," Konoe said. "Everyone checks out."

"What about newer members?" Hisoka asked.

"From how far back?" Tatsumi asked.

"Six months?" the boy asked. Younger Gushoshin typed in the data.

"Only eight people," he said. "Two shinigami and maintenance people."

"Anyone stand out?" Watari asked.

"No," the younger Gushoshin said. The bird creature kept scrolling. "One has their information blocked," All eyes fell on younger Gushoshin.

"Blocked?" Konoe asked. "That's not possible."

"It is," Younger Gushoshin said. "Come and look." The bird creature clicked the link. The profile only yielded a name. Tatsumi gave the screen a puzzled look.

"Who's Wong?" he asked.

"It doesn't say," younger Gushoshin replied. "They applied here eight months ago last November."

"Any reports filed on this person?" Konoe asked.

"No," Gushoshin said. "Not even any death records." Tsuzuki stayed where he sat. The whole morning, he's been fighting. Everything sounded like it was underwater. He blinked sleep out of his eyes. The taste of sick wouldn't leave his throat. He already pulled the "I'm fine" lie. That won't hold too well. In fact, he counted down to it. What, exactly, even Tsuzuki couldn't say. He just waited for it to come.

"Tsuzuki!" someone called to him. The shinigami looked up and noticed that Konoe had his eyes on him and Hisoka.

"Be on your guard around this Wong person," he warned them. "They could be anyone."

"Yes," Tsuzuki and Hisoka replied. Konoe sat back.

"That is all," he said. "Get back to that school."

"Yes sir," the man said. No sooner had Tsuzuki got up to leave, he began feeling woozy.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. His partner collapsed to the floor. The last thing he heard was, "Tsuzuki-san! Get him to the infirmary now!"

By noon, Tsuzuki awoke in one of the beds in said infirmary. His eyes wandered around the room. He found Anna sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Anna?" Tsuzuki asked. "Are you really…"

"Yes," she said. "I'm really here."

"They told me what happened," Anna said.

"Do you know?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife nodded.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked, frowning. Anna looked down at her hands.

"I might have to start sleeping with other people," the woman said quietly.

"No!" Tsuzuki was quick say.

"I don't want to hurt you again," Anna said.

"And you won't!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I will find a way!" Tsuzuki didn't even believe his own words. He knew she didn't believe him either, but what else could he do in that situation?


	22. The Snake's Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Hisoka going off on his own? What exactly does Muraki have planned for Tsuzuki?

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Snake's Jaws:_

By afternoon, Tsuzuki joined Hisoka at Chiba Inu Cram School. His partner wasn't too sure about this.

"Should you be up now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki insisted. "I'm fine." Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

"Stay close to me, okay?" he said.

"Right," Tsuzuki said. The search began and they had a clear idea of what they were looking for.

"How do we draw him out?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We don't," Hisoka said. "He'll come to us." His partner scowled, but what else could they do? Muraki didn't fall for easy traps. He could be watching them right now. Tsuzuki drew in a breath as he battled to keep himself together.

"She fed on you last night, didn't she?" Hisoka asked.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What will you do?" he asked. His partner bit his lower lip.

"I don't know," he admitted. Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

"Tsuzuki…" he said.

"I love her," his partner said. "I really do. But… But…" The man clenched his fists. "I don't know if we'll survive this!" Hisoka could feel his heart turning up inside. It still stung to hear it. Why couldn't he just accept it already? Tsuzuki loved Anna and he even married her.  _Why won't it let me be?_  Suddenly, the boy jerked his head upwards.  _Is… someone applauding?_  The shinigami looked around.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka whispered. "Did you hear that?" His partner looked up.

"Hear what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Somebody clapping just now," Hisoka replied.

"No…" the older shinigami said. The younger one looked behind him. He nearly jumped at what he saw down the hall. Familiar white hair floated in the air. Hisoka took a step back.

"No…" he murmured. "That can't be…"

"What is it, Hisoka?" he asked. The younger shinigami's jaw dropped. Suddenly, Hisoka raced down the hall.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled. He was about to run after him when someone grabbed onto his wrist. The shinigami turned his head and noticed a pair of silver eyes staring him down.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed.

"I thought he'd never leave," the doctor murmured. The shinigami glared, gritting his teeth.

"What did you do to him?" he hissed. The doctor smirked.

"Nothing," he replied. "It appears that he has become a victim of his jealousy and sorrow." Tsuzuki tried to break away, but Muraki held him in place. "Don't bother, you won't be able to save him this time. How ironic; you and that woman caused his pain too."

"Don't bring Anna into this!" Tsuzuki hissed. Muraki cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said. "I have a little present for you." Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Muraki smirked.

"Come with me," he said. The doctor pulled his object of obsession towards the doctor's office with him. Tsuzuki looked in the direction Hisoka went. Muraki's words stung in his ears. "You and that woman caused his pain too." That worry left a nasty mark in his heart as he and the corrupt doctor disappeared further down the hall.


	23. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Tsuzuki face two separate mental trials from old, haunting nightmares.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Mind Games:_

Hisoka ran down to the end of the hall and scanned the darkness.

' _Where did it go?_ ' he thought. A child-like giggle caught his ear, making him dart his head forward. Kohaku floated down in front of him, giving him an innocent smile. The shinigami took a step back.

"You!" he gasped, "but… but… You're dead!" Kohaku shook his head.

"No," the child said, "I'm alive, aren't I?" Hisoka trembled.

"No… No!" he shouted as he kept backing away.

Muraki led Tsuzuki outside. The shinigami looked around.

"Alright, Muraki," he hissed. "What do you mean and why are we here?" The doctor didn't turn around.

"Why Tsuzuki-san," he said. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap!" the shinigami barked. "How did Anna and I cause Hisoka's pain?" The doctor smirked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked, causing Tsuzuki to narrow his eyes at him.

"Get what?" he asked.

"My, my, my," Muraki said. "You just can't see it."

On the other side of the school, Kohaku floated over to Hisoka. The child embraced him.

"Get away!" Hisoka hissed. Kohaku forced a kiss on his lips. The shinigami still struggled away from him and the child pulled away.

"My," it said. "You still taste just as sweet as ever, bitter, but sweet."

"Get off!" Hisoka barked. Kohaku pretended to look hurt.

"Aww, baby," the child cooed, "don't be like that!" Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" he barked. Kohaku licked its lips at him.

"He loves you, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki told the other shinigami. "He really does."

"Okay," Tsuzuki said. The doctor turned and shook his head.

"No, you still don't get it." he said. "He really loves you. Has that woman made you blind?" Tsuzuki reached for his fuda but Muraki put up his hand.

"Hear me out, please?" he asked. Tsuzuki lowered his fuda.

"Now," the doctor said. "That boy loves you, loves you as much as you love that woman. Oh, yes. Didn't you know?"

Kohaku giggled. "You summoned me, silly!" Hisoka shook his head. The darkened, cold hallway made his skin crawl.

"I didn't!" he denied. Kohaku embraced him again.

"Yes, you did," the child insisted. "You called me with your heart." The child cuddled up close to the shinigami. "You called me with your heartbreak and distress."

"It's funny, really," Muraki said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Oh," the doctor replied, "you're fighting to save a woman you'll have to kill anyway." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I would hope you understood that," Muraki said, "after all, she is the mother's new chosen handler." Muraki held out his hand to summon his 'pet.'

"And your point is?" Tsuzuki challenged.

"I heard your sorrow after you learned that your partner married her," Kohaku went on, "must have been hard. They're closer than ever and here you are, all alone and miserable."

"I am not!" Hisoka shot back and Kohaku shook its head at him.

"Hisoka-kun," he cooed, "Why do you still believe your own lies?" The child reached forward and stroked his cheek.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" Kohaku pointed out. "You can't take it, can you? It tears you up inside, makes you sick seeing them together. Do you hate it?" Kohaku position itself over Hisoka and gently tackled him to the ground. The child looked him in the eye.

"How does it make you feel?" it asked. "Do you feel helpless, alone, angry, jealous?" The child smirked at the shinigami.

Muraki's blackened creature arose from the ground next to him. The doctor smirked at his object of affection.

"You know," Muraki said, "marriages to kitsune and their handlers don't end well. I wonder how yours will meet its demise with that woman." Muraki straightened his glasses.

"You and her won't last," he said, "She will die by your hands. I hope you are aware of that."

"No!" both shinigami yelled, "It's not like that! Everything is fine!" Muraki and Kohaku all but laughed.

Kohaku smirked as it shook its head.

"You poor soul," the child said. "It Looks like I'll have to make you see the truth!' Hisoka's widened in alarm.

"No, stay away!" he pleaded while Kohaku leaned downward to the prey as the darkness swallowed them both in the quiet.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Muraki asked. "A shame, really. Looks like I'll have to help you!" With one swift gesture, the blackened creature sailed towards the Shinigami. Without time to think, Tsuzuki drew out two fuda.

_I only have one shot to the chest_ , he thought.  _I can't miss this!_  He counted down before striking head-on. The blinding impact threw the shinigami down on the ground. The dying screech the creature made as it exploded into flames was enough to give him a migraine. Tsuzuki sat up and looked around to see Muraki nowhere in sight.  _Damn it, where did he go?_

"I'd rather enjoy your demise with that woman!" he heard the corrupt doctor's voice above him. Tsuzuki whipped his head around. Once he confirmed that the area was clear, the shinigami ran back into the school to find his partner.


	24. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Tsuzuki tends to Hisoka and Anna. Surreal lemon chapter.

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Never Let Go:_

Tsuzuki found Hisoka face down and passed out in the hallway to the professor's lounge.

"Hisoka!" he whispered as he shook him. "Hisoka! Hisoka!" The younger shinigami moved a bit under him. Tsuzuki sat back and breathed out.

"Good," he muttered. "Good."

"Who's there?" the man heard someone ask. Tsuzuki froze.  _Oh crap!_  The shinigami grabbed his partner and teleported away as soon as he heard footsteps. He took Hisoka straight to the infirmary and pounded on the door.

"Watari!" he called. "I need you help!" The door slid open and Watari poked his head out.

"Yes?" he asked. The scientist looked down and saw Hisoka. "What the hell?"

"Please help him," Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Okay," his friend said. "Just give him here." Tsuzuki handed Hisoka over into Watari's care. The shinigami waited in the hallway for twenty minutes. He lifted his head when he heard the door open. Watari stood waiting.

"How is he?" Tsuzuki asked. His friend smiled.

"He's fine," he replied. "Hisoka's resting right now."

"Can I see him now?" Tsuzuki asked, breathing in relief.

"Sure," Watari said. He moved aside and let his colleague in. Hisoka slept bandaged up in one of the beds near the window. He looked so angelic in the moonlight. Tsuzuki walked over to his side and knelt down to his ear.

"I just want to say that I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered. He pushed aside the hair from the boy's closed eyes. "I'll call you in the morning," he whispered. He patted the boy on the head before leaving. Tsuzuki had another issue to resolve.

The shinigami came home later that evening. "Anna," he whispered as he poked his head into the doorway. "Are you still up?" The shinigami took off his shoes and went inside. "Anna, Anna."

"I'm right here," she replied in the dark. Tsuzuki looked and found his wife on the couch waiting for him already dressed for bed.

"Oh," he said. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Had to," she said. "I can't sleep."

"I see." Tsuzuki took a few steps forward. "I have to know something."

His wife eyed him. "What is it?"

He took hold of her hands. "Tell me right now. Tell me that you'll stay by my side not matter what. Just say it."

"Asato-kun…"

"Say it."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Please say it!" the shinigami pleaded. Anna looked down at his hands.

"Alright," she said. "I will stay with you."

"No matter what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No matter what," she repeated. He looked at her with big eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he murmured. The shinigami leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Anna lightly pushed him off.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked.

"But I could drain you again."

"I don't care."

"Asato-kun…"

"Please…" He closed the distance between with another kiss. He wouldn't give her the chance to argue. Tsuzuki led her back to their bedroom. Anna fell back on the futon, looking up. Her husband climbed over her. She didn't say a word as he slid off her black pajama top.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"I don't care about that," he said. "I need you now." He loosened his tie and threw it aside. He leaned down and kissed her. Anna threw her arms around his neck. He reached under and unbuttoned his jacket.  _We shouldn't do this_ , Anna thought. Yet, she couldn't reach him. His need blocked out logic. Tsuzuki slipped from under her grip and sat up. He discarded his jacket and shirt. He chuckled at her pink cheeks. The man knelt down and gave her another kiss. His mouth trailed down to her throat. He took in the whimpers from his wife's lips. The sound only made him hungrier.

Tsuzuki reached down and slid down his wife's brown pajama bottoms. Anna bit hew lower lip as his warm hands touched her thighs. Protesting wasn't an option anymore. She inched forward and unzipped his trousers. Tsuzuki gladly let her strip the rest of his clothes off. It didn't take long for lacy white panties to join the rest of clutter.

_The priest came out into the moonlit field outside the temple. He followed a bird-like song to the place. The voice itself sounded familiar and put a strong sense of calm in his heart. The priest came to forest of cherry trees. Through the swirling pink blossoms he found his goddess, Konohanasakuya-hime. Her youthful beauty awoke butterflies in his soul, but a pit of sorrow also stirred within him._

_"What's the matter?" the goddess asked. The priest knelt before her._

_"Forgive me, my goddess," he said. "Your beauty makes me weep." He couldn't bear to bring himself to look upon the pinkish white bridal kimono she wore tonight._

_"Why is that?" Konohana asked. The priest wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"You will forever stay young and beautiful," he said. "But me? I'll just be a shriveled up old man and die." The priest lifted his head. "My goddess, I only ask this of you: Please let me stay by your side until then. That would make me happy. Please?" The cherry blossom goddess walked forward and rested her hand on top of his head._

_"Goddess…" he whispered. She didn't part her lips._  You don't need to speak _, Konohana said in his mind._  I will stay with you.  _The priest's eyes lit up with joy. He bowed his head again._

_"Thank you, Konohana-sama!" he said aloud._

Come in with the woods with me _, she said in his head. The cherry blossom goddess removed her hand and turned to the thick, dead trees. The priest could see her back through her kimono as she walked. Such smooth, milky pale, bare skin drew in his attention. Before he knew it, he found himself following close behind through the dead, dry trees._

Tsuzuki slept soundly beside his wide awake wife.


	25. Cherry Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally confronts the tree and what's been keeping her up all of these past few nights.

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Cherry Monster:_

-Anna-

Again, I can't sleep. I look down to see Asato-kun sleeping peacefully.  _Lucky jerk!_  My eyes trailed up to the ceiling. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'll run down at this rate. Suddenly, I heard it again.

_Sama! Sama! Sama!_

My eyes moved to the source.  _That tree's calling me again._  I shut my eyes.  _Why won't it let me be? Why, just why?_  It screamed at me this time.

_Sama! Sama! Sama!_

It's gotten too loud for me not to ignore. I swallowed and opened my eyes. I guess I have to act accordingly. I sat up and felt around for any piece of clothing to put on. I grabbed onto Asato-kun's shirt by chance.  _Good enough_ , I thought after staring at it. I quickly covered myself. The loud demonic cricket noise made me jump.

_Shit!_  I looked out the window and noticed a huge dragon-like face starting at me. The teeth reminded me of golden sun drops. I saw no soul in its black eyes. Its breath put frost on the window. That's what's been calling out to me night after night? The bright pink of its skin reminded me of the tree's blossoms. I shouldn't go to it, really I shouldn't.

I got up and crawled over to the window. More frost covered the glass. I glanced back at Asato-kun still sound asleep. I sneered at him.  _Lucky!_  I reached out to the window and braved the unnatural cold to open it up. I shivered when the dragon's breath hit my skin. My spine froze stiff as I stare deep into its empty eyes.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"My lady," dragon replied. "Please come away with me." I raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to set you free," this cherry blossom dragon explained. "You don't belong here. You should be free. Please come away with me." I froze, hearing this. Freedom from my current life? Away my college friends? My friends in Japan? My Asato-kun? Everything I have ever known? I clutched Asato-kun's shirt to my chest.

"No," I said. The dragon stared at me.

"But why?" it asked.

"I can't," I said.

"But why? Don't you want to be free?"

I shook my head. "No!"

"Mistress!"

"No!"

"But, mistress!"

"No!" As I kept saying no, I noticed that the pink dragon started to get weaker and smaller. Were my words killing it? This might work. I held Asato-kun's shirt tighter.

"No!" I said. The dragon's voice grew softer by this point.

"Mistress…" it whimpered.

"No!" I said relentlessly. The dragon shrank and shrank until he could fit into the palm of my hand.

"Please mistress," it begged one more time. "Come away with me!"

"No," I said. Just like that, the little monster collapsed and died before me. Everything went silent around me- no crickets or voices. The warm spring air made me shiver. I guess that's it then. I took off Asato-kun's shirt and went back to bed. First time in nights I actually slept.

By morning, I awoke to Asato-kun on his phone.

"You sure you're okay to work today?" he asked, "Alright. I'll see you there. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to me when he heard the sheets rustle.

"Oh, good morning dear," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I said. He knelt down next to me.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping," he said.

"I guess…" I said.

"You hadn't been sleeping well," he pointed out. "Was something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nah," I said. "It's fine."

"Is that right?"

"How's your case?"

"Good, we already solved it."

"Did you now?"

"Why yes. I have to go in and do the paperwork right now."

"See you tonight?"

He kissed me on the forehead. "Yeah." My husband stood up and turned to leave. I happened to look out the window.

"What the…?!" I cried as I sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed out the window.

"It's gone!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The tree!" I cried. "It's gone!"

"What tree?" Asato-kun asked. I crawled over to the window.

"The tree!" I repeated. "There was a huge cherry tree! Where did it go?"

"Sweetheart," my husband said in a calm tone. "There never was any tree out there."

Owari


End file.
